


Вечеринка "Ночь перед концом света"

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флангстовая зарисовка таймлайна конца седьмого сезона. POV Баффи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечеринка "Ночь перед концом света"

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из фильма "The Rules of Attraction" (в оригинале звучит так - The "Night before the end of the world" Party)
> 
> Написано по ключевым словам ("крыша" и "романтика") от Lorelin.

  
**Вечеринка "Ночь перед концом света"**

* * *

Кажется, вопрос стоял так: либо душа, либо секс.

Эта мысль пришла в голову Баффи, когда она – грязная, голодная и едва не оглохшая от хихиканья двух десятков девиц – спустилась в подвал и вдохнула привычный запах сигаретного дыма.

Спайк сидел с ногами на матрасе и что-то задумчиво черкал в тетрадке, которую явно стащил у Дони.

\- Привет, - осторожно сказала она.

\- Привет, - он спокойно отложил тетрадь в сторону.

\- Что ты делаешь?.. – Она ни разу не видела, чтобы Спайк что-то писал. Читал – да, хотя чаще он просто пялился в телевизор.

\- Трачу чернила, потому что мне скучно, а эти чертовы недоистребительницы смотрят показ мод, - фыркнул он, не очень искусно уходя от ответа. – У нас есть пара дней до Апокалипсиса. Чем займемся?

\- Ты можешь напугать кого-нибудь и занять мне ванную, - решив, что обязательно вернется утром и заглянет в тетрадь, Баффи сменила тему. – Я двадцать четыре часа не мылась.

\- Подумаешь, - фыркнул он. – Мы и не в такой грязи валялись, если помнишь. – Он глянул на нее и быстро прикусил язык.

Тут Баффи и пришла в голову эта пресловутая мысль. А что? С Ангелом была та же проблема. Стоило им заняться сексом, как в нем тут же пробудилось злобное альтер-эго. А Спайк вот мучается совестью – мол, он чуть ее не изнасиловал.

Если быть совсем откровенной, то ей даже не было больно тогда – только стыдно; стыдно и страшно, потому что она знала, что сама виновата в случившемся. Когда он набросился на нее, она могла бы отшвырнуть его к противоположной стене одним движением – но она позволила ему проявить силу, на подсознательном уровне – позволила, потому что хотела наказать себя. Отчасти она была готова к тому, что у него получится. Отчасти она радовалась этому... искуплению.

Да, она чувствовала себя отвратительно. Да, она позволила друзьям жалеть себя и ненавидеть его. Но почему нет?.. Любая другая девушка на ее месте сделала бы так же. Почему Истребительница должна чем-то отличаться?.. Ей хотелось жалости, хотелось сочувствия. Но ей не хотелось, чтобы он уезжал в никуда после того, что случилось, и возвращался другим человеком – именно человеком. Вернув себе душу, он только сильнее разбередил ее совесть. Ненавидеть его было существенно проще.

\- И все равно мне хочется помыться, - она дернула плечом. Почему она должна делать первый шаг?.. Он – парень или нет? Почему душа сразу превращает мужика в размазню, а?.. Идиотская закономерность.

\- Ну пойдем в твой фаст-фуд, - усмехнулся он. – Там, правда, только умывальники. Или заберемся в школу, там душ есть.

Баффи прикусила губу. Свидание в фаст-фуде. Супер. А уж Саннидейлская школа – идеальное местечко для романтики. В фантазии ему не откажешь, да. С другой стороны… он прав, в школе действительно есть душ.

\- Пошли, - она пожала плечами.

\- Пошли, - он приподнял бровь, будто не поверил, что она согласилась.

Он набросил свой трофейный плащ, сунул в карман сигареты и последовал за ней наверх.

\- Кэссиди, проследи, чтобы девчонки не сидели долго, - бросила Баффи девушкам в гостиной. – Мы скоро вернемся.

Закрывая за собой дверь, Баффи расслышала приглушенное хихиканье. Малолетки. На носу конец света, а они сплетничают.

\- Узкоглазая похожа на Истребительницу, которую я убил в конце прошлого века, - с тенью прежней гордости сообщил Спайк. – Только той языковой барьер не помешал высказать все, что она обо мне думает.

\- Джайлз учит ее английскому, - усмехнулась Баффи. – Она запомнила, как будет «телевизор», «лапша» и «полотенце».

\- Лапша, - Спайк поморщился. – Лучше уж печенье.

\- А мне нравится лапша, - исключительно из желания поспорить отозвалась она.

\- Лапша напоминает червяков в старых могилах, - со смешком заметил он. – Да ты знаешь.

\- Спайк, фу! – Баффи скорчила недовольную рожицу, но на мгновение задумалась. – Я не помню, были ли в моем гробу червяки. Мне слишком хотелось дышать.

Его ощутимо передернуло. Она слегка рассердилась на него за это. К чему сейчас тактичность? По мере приближения конца света они все чаще вспоминали прошлое. Даже совсем недавнее. Даже самое отвратительное. Будто хотели удостовериться – было оно или нет?.. Ангел, Райли, Оз и Корделия – все, кто когда-то был рядом, все они стали призраками. Как бы то ни было, реальность для Баффи началась заново в тот момент, когда она выбралась из гроба, сдирая кожу на руках.

Он закурил. До школы осталось две минуты.

\- Нам придется стащить полотенце из раздевалки, - сказала Баффи, морщась от дыма.

\- Сейчас тепло, и так высохнешь, - буркнул он. Ну вот и что ему теперь не нравится?..

\- Спайк. – Она остановилась, упирая руки в боки.

\- Чего? – Он развернулся, зажимая сигарету в зубах.

\- Ничего. – Она раздраженно махнула рукой и продолжила шагать. Не говорить же ему про душу, секс и прочее. Он парень или нет?..

Через тридцать шагов он взял ее за руку.

Прогресс.

Она отвернулась от него, чтобы он не видел ее улыбки.

*

В школу пробраться труда не составило, и уже через десять минут Баффи нежилась под теплой водой. Естественно, ближе к вечеру горячей воды было больше, чем днем… Поэтому команды болельщиц всегда и засиживались допоздна. Она хорошо это помнила, как ни странно.

Спайк вежливо ждал ее в раздевалке. Она подавила раздраженный вздох.

\- А ты сам помыться не хочешь? – крикнула она ему. – Дай полотенце!

Он бочком втиснулся в душевую и протянул ей за занавеску белое школьное полотенце. От его ботинок на и так не белоснежном кафеле оставались черные следы.

\- Истребительница, когда ты уже запомнишь? Мы, вампиры, не потеем, - она не видела его лица, но почему-то знала, что он принюхивается. Как дикий зверь. Она выдавила в ладонь еще несколько капель геля для душа, который прихватила из дома, и принялась натирать себе плечи. Он, тем временем, продолжал: – Так что нам не обязательно мыться каждый день. Это из вас, слабых людишек, течет всякая вонючая жидкость.

Баффи не знала, обижаться ей или смеяться. А еще она не знала, какую жидкость он имел в виду. Спайку-без-души нравилось все, что из нее… текло. А Спайку-с-душой?..

\- Ты говоришь гадости, - наконец отозвалась она.

\- Я говорю правду, - отрезал он, щелкая зажигалкой.

\- Эй, ты что, хочешь, чтобы я задохнулась?.. – Она возмущенно отодвинула занавеску – так, чтобы он видел только ее лицо - и с укоризной уставилась на него.

\- Смывай свою химию, Истребительница, - он на всякий случай отошел к двери, выдыхая дым в противоположную от нее сторону.

\- Это не химия! – возмутилась Баффи. Она прочитала надпись на флаконе. – Тут написано: «Гель с натуральными липидами!»

\- Ты знаешь, что такое липиды, Баффи? – он улыбался. Она в раздражении топнула ногой по мокрому кафелю.

\- Заткнись, Спайк. Тоже мне, умник.

Он все еще посмеивался когда она, завернутая в полотенце, появилась в раздевалке. Он тактично отвернулся, пока она одевалась.

\- Ты точно не хочешь помыться? – она выжидающе посмотрела на него.

\- Если ты так настаиваешь… - Он пожал плечами и в две секунды сбросил плащ и футболку.

\- Эй-эй! – воскликнула она, и тут же отругала себя. Разве не этого она хотела? Его прежнего бесстыдства? – Это женская душевая, - попыталась Баффи оправдать свое недовольство.

\- Какая разница? – он искренне недоумевал. – Я быстро. Увидишь зомби из подвала – зови.

Драться голым – что-то в этом есть, подумала Баффи. Бои без правил на скользком кафеле. Еще романтичней, чем свидание в фаст-фуде.

*

«Обсыхать» они полезли на крышу. Баффи была решительно против, но Спайк упрямо тянул ее за руку наверх – к тому же, он отказался пользоваться школьным полотенцем, просто натянул брюки и плащ на мокрое тело. Вот идиот. И откуда у вампира такая брезгливость?..

Крыша новой школы была плоской, как у многоэтажных зданий, каких в Саннидейле не было вообще, а вот в Лос-Анджелесе – предостаточно. Видимо, строительные стандарты дошли и до захолустья. Скоро появится первый небоскреб, да-да.

Стараясь не язвить вслух, Баффи с неожиданным восторгом уселась на край крыши и свесила ноги вниз. На черепице сидеть было бы куда менее удобно. Спайк развалился рядом, закуривая третью сигарету за вечер.

\- Удобно, - протянул он, читая ее мысли.

\- Ага, - отозвалась она, вглядываясь в темные окна ближайших домов. Большинство жителей городка уже собрало вещички и уехало подальше от адского логова. Думать об этом не хотелось – сегодня всеобщим советом решено было устроить выходной, пусть так и будет.

\- Иди сюда, - Спайк довольно-таки неуклюже потянул ее за локоть, опрокидывая рядом на жесткую панельную крышу. Ворча, он выбросил сигарету, влез в футболку и скатал кожаный плащ в подобие подушки. Баффи свернулась в комок рядом с ним – жестко, конечно, и прохладно, но не смертельно.

Они лежали молча и смотрели в небо; Спайк обнимал ее за плечи, как несколько дней назад – в ту ночь, что он назвал лучшей в своей жизни.

\- Спайк…

\- Что? – он был мягок – слишком мягок. Хотелось треснуть ему по лбу кулаком. Превратится в вампира – что ж, ей не привыкать, тогда он хоть чуть-чуть будет походить на себя прежнего. Дура, - вдруг обругала она себя. Пока он был демоном, тебе это не нравилось – ты кривила губы, сравнивая его с Ангелом; теперь, когда он обрел душу, ты скучаешь по его дьявольской, непредсказуемой натуре.

\- Ничего, - по привычке вздохнула она. Спайк обнял ее крепче – так крепко, что ей стало трудно дышать.

\- Глупая Истребительница, - шепнул он ей прямо в ухо.

*

Они вернулись перед самым рассветом. Спайк сразу отправился к себе в подвал, и Баффи, удостоверившись, что все спят, направилась за ним. Кости слегка ломило, и она снова чувствовала себя грязной – но это было приятно. Как переодеться в любимую пижаму.

Она залезла в аптечку и заклеила пластырем глубокую царапину на предплечье – не стоило, видимо, опираться на громоздкую антенну, но еще час назад ей не пришло это в голову. Под лестницей она нащупала ведро со старым бельем и засунула между старых простыней порванные трусики.

\- Эй, - шепнула Баффи.

\- Эй, - отозвался он – слишком беззаботно: явно нервничал.

\- Все кровати заняты, - зачем-то сказала она.

\- Тут хватит места, - он поспешно подвинулся.

\- Ага, - она юркнула под одеяло, сбрасывая халат.


End file.
